Legend Of The Five Kingdoms
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: (UPDATE)Ada lima orang pemuda gagah yang berasal dari kerajaan yang berbeda dan lahir ditempat yang sama. Kelima pemuda itu akhirnya jatu cinta pada seorang gadis manis yang memiliki keluarga serigala, akan tetapi kelima ayah dari pemuda itu telah berjanji pada seorang kakek ketika anak mereka berumur 25 tahun mereka harus menikahi anak kakek itu"Tapi aku mencintaimu"
1. Chapter 1

**Boboiboy belongs to (c) Animonsta studio**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s) ,Alur cepat, etc**

 **Genre : Kingdom, Fantasy, Roman, Humor, Hurt, Angst, Drama, Konflik, etc**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

 **I Hope You Like It**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alkisah, ada 5 kerajaan yang sama-sama kuat dan berkuasa. Kerajaan itu memiliki kedudukan yang tinggi, dan banyak mengalahkan kerajaan yang lain. Hingga...dimana saat kelima kerajaan itu ingin merampas kedudukan mereka satu sama lain...tetapi sudah banyak cara mereka lakukan untuk menjatuhkan dan saling merampas...hingga kelima kerajaan itu lelah dan memilih untuk berhenti melanjutkan peperangan dan fokus mengurus kerajaan mereka masing-masing.

Tapi ada yang ganjil! dari kelima kerajaan itu belum ada satupun kerajaan yang akan memiliki penerus, tak ada satupun Permaisuri mereka yang sedang mengandung penerus dari kerajaan mereka, dan tak ada pula tanda-tanda bahwa akan ada penerus yang akan memimpin kerajaan mereka kelak.

Hingga kelima pihak kerajaan menyadari tentang kesamaan nasib mereka, karna itu dibuatlah rapat tertutup yang mengundang kelima pihak kerajaan untuk saling berdiskusi menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka. Memang benar hal seperti ini lebih baik dipendam mereka masing-masing, tapi karna tuntutan umur dan juga tuntutan kerajaan, membuat mereka saling berkumpul. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka begitu akrab.

"apa kita perlu mengundang tabib dan peramal untuk menyelesaikan hal ini?"

Mereka bingung harus bagaimana karna sudah 1 minggu mereka mengadakan rapat tentang ini..hingga...

BRAK

Pintu terbuka dengan cara didorong paksa oleh seorang kakek-kakek tua yang menggunakan tongkat untuk berjalan, kelima Raja dari kerajaan itu bangkit dan menatap Kakek itu bingung, dimana para penjaga? kenapa seorang kakek seperti ini diperbolehkan masuk? itu yang ada dipikiran para Raja yang sedang berdiri dan memegang senjata kerajaan mereka masing-masing, takut wajah kakek-kakek itu hanya penyamaran.

"Kalian? untuk apa kalian mengadakan rapat aneh ini? "tanya sang kakek itu sambil tersenyum

"walau sampai kapanpun...Permaisuri kalian tidak akan bisa melahirkan penerus untuk kalian..." ujar sang kakek lagi. Para Raja yang mendengar itu tersentak mencoba memproses apa yang barusan dikatakan kakek aneh itu. Dari mana kakek itu mengetahui tentang masalah mereka?

"Karna...anak kalian telah dipindahkan kesuatu tempat." seperti yang raja-raja ini pikirkan! kakek itu seperti sedang membaca pikiran mereka. Tapi kenapa anak mereka bisa dipindahkan? mungkin sekarang sudah ada beribu pertanyaan untuk kakek tersebut.

"kenapa anak kami-"

"itu karna kutukan! " jawab kakek itu, sebelum salah satu raja yang ingin bertanya. Mereka semakin dibuat bingung oleh kakek anah dihadapannya.

"kutukan apa?" tanya seorang raja yang sedang memegang sebuah pedang Merah mengkilat, yang bahkan disentuh saja sudah akan membuatmu mangalami luka parah, karna ada aliran listrik yang menyelimuti pedang itu.

"sayangnya aku tidak bisa memberitahu secara rinci tentang masalah kalian...tapi aku bisa memberitahu dimana letak anak kalian disembunyikan."tutur sang kakek sambil berjalan keluar ruangan itu, Raja-raja yang ada diruangan itu memandang kakek yang memunggungi mereka dengan heran.

"kanapa kalian masih disitu? cepat ikuti aku! kalian ini...masih muda juga pemikirannya lambat.." ujar sang kakek pergi menjauh. Para raja hanya berpandangan dan menganguk mengikuti kakek itu, hingga saat mereka sudah diambang pintu, mereka melihat penjaga-penjaga yang sedang tertidur, mungkin lebih tepatnya pingsan...dan mereka sekarang menuturi kakek itu sambil berfikir _siapa kakek itu?_

* * *

 _Aneh_. satu kata yang tepat ditunjukan untuk tempat yang sedang mereka pijaki. Bagaimana tidak heran, tempat ini adalah hutan belantara yang sepi penduduk. Lalu... kenapa kakek itu mengajak mereka kesini.

"kenapa kita pergi kesini? " tanya seorang raja yang memegang tombak emas yang mengkilat, tapi tetap hati-hati karna satu hentakan dari tombak itu bisa membuat bumi retak. Kakek yang mendengar itu menoleh dan melihat mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"Bodoh sekali kalian ini..." Perempata imaginer muncuk didahi kelima raja itu. Tadi kakek itu bilang apa? _Bodoh_ ? mungkin mereka perlu memberitahu siapa mereka...

" Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice ! "carilah kelima unsur itu ditempat ini!"

TBC OR DELETED

* * *

A/N : Hai~ aku balik lagi, sekarang aku membawa cerita tentang kerajaan...maaf bila terlalu banyak typo T^T aku minta maaf...silakan mereview bila berkenan~makasih juga yang mau baca cerita aku...


	2. Chapter 2

**Boboiboy Belongs to (c)Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Alur cepat , etc**

 **Genre : Kingdom, Adventure, Drama, Hurt, Family, Magic, etc**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

 **I Hope You Like It**

 **Chapter 1 : Hide**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tunggu kek!saya ingin bertanya, dari mana kakek mengetahui tentang anak kami yang dipindahkan? "Ujar seorang Raja yang sedang memegang sebuah Busur, sekali kau terkena anak panah yang dilempar busur itu, maka akan terjadi sebuah kebakaran yang besar._

 _Sang kakek menoleh kebelakang dan menatap para Raja satu persatu "Aku bilang, aku tidak bisa memberitahu secara Rinci tentang masalah kalian..."Ujar sang kakek sambil berjalan menjauh dari mereka "Tapi kalian perlu berjanji!"ucap sang kakek sambil memunggungi mereka._

 _Para Raja semakin bingung, dan salah seorang raja yang sedang memegang Cakram biru dengan corak putih, dan tetap berhati-hatilah sedikit terkena cakram itu maka pusaran angin dahsyat akan mencabik-cabikmu. Raja itu menggaruk tengguknya sambil berujar"Aku semakin tidak mengerti, kenapa anak kami perlu disembunyikan, dan kenapa juga kita perlu mencari kelima Elemen yang sungguh berbahaya?"tanya raja itu sambil mentap kakek itu bingung._

 _Kakek yang sedang melamun itu tersentak dan mendengus "ku ulangi lagi, aku tidak bisa memberitahu secara Rinci tentang masalah kalian, dan tentang elemen itu, sebenarnya anak kalian tersimpan didalamnya. Karna aku sudah memberitahu kalian, kalian perlu berjanji!"Raja-raja yang ada disana perpandangan sambil mengangguk._

 _"disaat umur anak kalian sudah menginjak 25 tahun, mereka harus menikahi putriku!"_

* * *

Skip Time :

.

.

.

SUP*

Sebuah anak panah melesat dan akhirnya menancap disebuah pohon rindang. Iris Jingga itu perlahan terbuka dan menampakan sebuah keindahannya yang tak tertandingi.

"yah...meleset lagi.."Eluhnya sambil berjalan kepohon rindang mengambil anak panahnya yang tersangkut disana.

Dari cara berpakaiannya bisa dibilang mewah seperti anak seorang Raja. Pemuda yang berumur sekirar 18 tahun, sedang manarik anak panahnya yang tertancap dibatang pohon. Tiba-tiba gerakan pemuda itu terhenti dikala Ia melihat seekor rusa betina yang sedar berlalu dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu terdiam saat rusa itu sedang memakan rumput tepat dibelakannya, dengan perlahan Ia menaikan Busurnya sambil menarik anak panahnya. Saat ia merasa siap, dan rusa itu tidak merasa terancam, ia berusaha agar bidikannya tepat.

SUUUUSSHH

SING

Manik Jingga miliknya membulat saat anak panahnya dengan cepat ditangkis oleh sebuah pedang hingga anak panah miliknya patah. Rusa yang mendengar kebisingan itu langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

"aaaa...buruanku.."Ujar pemuda itu sambil menganga lebar, berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan kerudung pink keluar dari semak-semak dan berjalan kearah pedang yang tadi menangkis anak panah milik pemuda itu.

"apa perlu kuajari kau, bila wilayah ini bukan wilayah untuk berburu, dan ini adalah Hutan terlindungi..."ujar gadis itu menarik pedangnya yang tertancap direrumputan.

Pemuda tadi mengkerutkan keningnya saat Ia ingat bila yang tadi menangkis anak panahnya adalah seorang perempuan. Sang gadis dengan santai seakan tak terjadi apa-apa berjalan pergi berlalu dihadapan pemuda itu. Sebelum itu terjadi, pemuda itu menarik lengan gadis itu dengan paksa. Gadis itu tertegun dan berbalik menatap pemuda itu sambil menodongkan pedangnya.

"jangan sekali-kalinya kau menyentuh ku!lepaskan tanganku sebelum kupotong tanganmu!"ujar gadis itu sambil mendelik dan menarik tangannya, sambil berjalan pergi kearah semak-semak.

"masa iyah, aku kalah berburu oleh seorang gadis aneh?"ujar Pemuda itu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam lebat miliknya.

* * *

kerajaan : **Royal Smoldering Fire**

"wahh...Blaze!kau sudah pulang?!hampir saja aku ingin mengirimkan pengawal untuk menjemputmu!bagaimana dengan acara berburumu?"tanya seorang raja, saat pemuda itu pulang-Blaze- dan masuk ke _Throne Room_ menghadap Ayah handanya.

"yah...hampir tak mendapat buruan. Tapi aku dapat kelinci."ujar Blaze tanpa rasa malu, dan langsung berjalan pergi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat karna capek berburu.

Blaze terus menerus berjalan kesembarang arah sambil berpikir _perempuan aneh macam apa tadi?_ hingga ia tak menyadari sudah sampai didepan kamarnya setelah berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru istana yang megah.

"maaf mengganggu pangeran. Sekarang sudah masuk jam makan malam, dan raja sudah menunggu pangeran di _Dinning Room._ "ujar seorang pelayan yang sedang menunggu Blaze didepan pintu kamarnya.

"oh, aku akan segera kesana sesaat aku selesai mengganti bajuku"ujar Blaze seraya masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan menggunci pintu.

"memang sekarang sudah masuk acara makan malam?"tanya Blaze sambil menoleh kearah jam dinding didalam kamarnya.

"ini belum masuk jam makan malam, jangan-jangan...ayah meyuruhku segera kesana karna ada pertemuan...kumohon jangan sampai aku dijodohkan lagi..."pikir Blaze. Memang benar Blaze, akhir-akhir ini raja sangat suka mencarikan jodoh untuk Blaze...kalau ditanya _kenapa?..._

 _'itu agar aku bisa cepat-cepat memiliki cucu'_ itu yang akan dikatakan Raja, tetapi umur Blaze tertalu muda untuk menikah, dan mempunyai anak...ia masih ingin mengejar cita-citanya.

"pangeran Blaze!apa pangeran sudah selesai mengganti baju?"tanya pelayan Blaze dibalik pintu. Karna terlalu lama memikirkan tentang perjodohan, Ia jadi lupa kalau ia sedang ditunggu ayahnya.

"iyah...sebentar lagi!"

* * *

Gugup. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Blaze saat ia sedang dimeja makan berkumpul bersama dengan keluarga kerajaan...kerajaan..entah Blaze lupa nama kerajaan itu, yang terpenting anak rajanya(pangeran) itu benar-benar dingin dan cuek, padahal Blaze hanya ingin mencairkan suasana.

Sekarang Blaze hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya yang ada dipiring, entah kenapa nafsu makannya hilang. Sebenarnya sekarang adalah acara pertemuan makan malan antara kerajaan _Royal Smoldering Fire_ dan _The Bright Flash Royal._

 _"_ ayahanda boleh aku kekamar kecil sebentar?"tanya pangeran dari kerajaan _The Bright Flash Royal_ , sambil berdiri meminta izin pada raja kerajaannya.

"oh, sebentar. Blaze tolong temani pangeran Halilintar ke kamar kecil yah?"tanya raja kerajaan itu pada Blaze yang sedang melamun, seketika Blaze tersadar dan mengangguk, dan segera menunjukan tempat kamar kecil pada pangeran itu-Halilintar-

Raja dari kerajaan ini pun menengok kekanan dan kekiri, memastikan Blaze dan Halilintar sudah menjauh"kita harus menikahkan mereka secepat mungkin, mungkin kita kalau perlu cari perempuan dikerajaan kita!"ujar raja yang merupakan ayah dari Halilintar.

"aku takut anak kakek itu jahat!makanya dia minta anak kita menikahinya, agar kerajaan kita hancur."jelas ayah Blaze sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan.

"jadi-"

TENG TONG~

Suara bell dikerajaan berbunyi memotong omongan dari ayah Halilintar. Seorang pelayan datang menunduk sambil berkata "kerajaan _Kingdom Fierce Wind_ sudah datang yang mulia"ujar pelayan itu sambil membungkuk"persihlakan mereka masuk!"perintah Raja yang merupakan ayah Blaze.

"kau mengundang _Kingdom Fierce Wind?_ "tanya raja kerajaan yang merupakan ayah Halilintar.

"ayahanda aku sudah selesai!"ujar Halilintar yang datang bersama Blaze yang sedang menguap. Dan segera Blaze dan Halilintar duduk ketempat mereka masing-masing.

"kau tahu kerajaan itu suka datang tak diundang..."

"hai~apa kabar~"

"Taufan jangan lari-lari dikerajaan orang!"

TBC OR DELETED

* * *

A/N: hai~Yaku datang lagi~maaf chap ini dikit,nulisnya ngebut...sampe lupa mau ngomong apa

Halilintar : itu udah ngomong

Me : gak usah diladenin

mohon mereview bila berkenan~


	3. Chapter 3

**Boboiboy belongs to(c) Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur cepat, etc**

 **Genre : Adventure, Drama, Kingdom, Fantasy, Roman, Hurt/Conform, etc**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

 **I Hope You Like It**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaya!"teriak seorang kekek yang sedang berjalan membungkuk sambil memakai tongkat untuk menopang tubuhnya, kakek itu sedang berjalan kearah gubuk kecil yang ada di tengah-tengah Hutan. Nampak kakek itu sedang menyerukan nama seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di sebuah batang pohon yang jatuh, sambil mengayun-ayunkan kaki kecilnya.

"Eh?Tok Aba sudah datang!"sambut gadis berhijab pink berdiri dan menyambut kakek itu.

"Atok hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja, sambil menikmati udara sejuk di hutan ini!"ujar sang kakek-Tok Abah-sambil berjalan kearah batang pohon yang jatuh dan duduk disanah.

"Atok sudah bertemu ke-5 pangeran itu?"tanya gadis itu-Yaya-dengan antusias.

"Hmn...belum!"jawab Tok Aba singkat sambil memain-mainkan tongkat kayunya.

Yaya hanya mendengus dan kembali duduk diatas batang pohon itu, tepat disamping kiri Tok Aba. Tok Aba yang melihat perubahan sikap Yaya hanya tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Yaya yang ditutupi kerudung merah jambu kesayangannya.

"Sudahlah. Kamu tidak mau kembali ke kerajaan mu?"tanya Tok Aba sambil mengelus lembut Yaya.

"Aku tidak mau kembali kesana lagi...aku ingin bersama Atok..."ujar Yaya lirih sambil menunduk dalam.

"Umh...apa kamu melihat Ying?"tanya Tok Aba tiba-tiba sambil menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, tapi ia tak melihat Ying sama sekalipun.

"Dia sedang pergi ke toko perhiasan, membeli perhiasan terbaru..."Tok Aba yang mendengar itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

* * *

Kerajaan : **Royal Smoldering Fire**

Blaze akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat ia telah berada di dalam kamarnya. Sungguh acara makan malam itu ditutup dengan pertempuran Salad antara pangeran Halilintar dan pengeran Taufan, disaat itu Blaze hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mau ikut ke acara makan malam kerajaan.

"Pangeran Blaze!apa pangeran tidak apa-apa?"tanya seorang pelayan Blaze di balik pintu.

"Iyah, aku tak apa-apa!"

* * *

Kerajaan : **The Bright Flash Royal**

Seorang Pangeran dari kerajaan itu keluar dari kamar mandi kerajaan dan berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya. Iris Ruby yang indahnya menatap sendu kearah jendela disamping tempat tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam Imajiner muncul diatas kepala pangeran itu-Halilintar-dengan segera tanpa buang-buang waktu ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju berburu, dan memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk menyiapkan kuda untuk dia berburu.

Saat ia merasa sudah siap, ia langsung menuruni tangga kerajaan dan pergi ke _Throne Room_ menghadap Raja sekaligus ayahandanya...

"Iyah, pangeran Halilintar ingin berburu.."ujar seorang pelayan kerajaan pada raja yang sedang duduk di singgasana. Halilintar langsung menghadap ayahnya dan membungkuk.

"Yang mulia, saya ingin berburu!apa anda merestui saya?"tanya Halilintar sambil membungkuk.

"Yah, aku merestuimu. Pergilah!"perintah raja tanpa basa-basi. Memang Raja kerajaan ini tidak pernah basa-basi, tapi ia termasuk orang yang bijaksna mengambil keputusan.

Pelayan kerajan sudah meyiapkan kuda untuk Halilintar, dengan segera ia menolak saat pelayannya meminta agar pelayannya itu ikut untuk menjaga Halilintar. Tapi Halilintar bukan anak kecil yang perlu ditemani.

* * *

Halilintar sudah sampai di hutan, dan segera turun dari atas kudanya, dan mengikat tali kemudi kudanya itu ke ranting pohon, agar kuda itu tidak pergi kemana-mana. Setelah siap!Ia menggambil Busur merah kesayangannya, dan tak lupa anak panah yang ia taruh di tempat khusus untuk menyimpan anak panah, dan ia kaitkan di sebelah kiri bahunya.

TAB

TAB

TAB

Ia terus berjalan kesembarang arah tanpa tahu ia akan pergi kemana, hingga ia sampai di tengah hutan.

"Tunggu!kenapa aku memilih memburu?padahal aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin aku buru?"Halilintar mulai frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam lebatnya.

KESREK KESREK

Halilintar terdiam saat ia mendengar suara dibalik semak-semak, perasaannya mulai bercampur aduk antara bingung, takut, dan frustasi...entah yang benar yang mana. Karna penasaran, Halilintar berusaha mendekati semak semak itu dalam hitungan ke-3

Satu...

Dua..

Dua setengah..

Dua seperempat...#ditabokreaders

Ti-

"ATOK!YAYA SUDAH MENEMUKAN KELINCINYA!"tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan kerudung pink cerah dan seeokor kelinci putih yang sedang ia peluk, berteriak lantang membuat Halilintar terjungkal kebelakang dan pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Eh?"gadis itu-Yaya-memiringkan kepalanya bingung, _kanapa ada seorang pemuda aneh di sini?_ itu pikirnya.

Yaya menengok kekanan dan kekiri tapi ia tidak melihat siapapun kecuali pemuda aneh yang sedang pingsan. Karna iba, Yaya memutuskan untuk membawa pemuda yang ada dihadapannya kerumahnya!tapi bagaimana caranya?masa seorang gadis menggendong seorang laki-laki?Yaya terus berpikir. sampai ia melihat sebuah karung yang ada dibalik pohon manggah. Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam imajiner muncul di atas kepalanya.

* * *

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka menampakan semua manik Ruby yang indah nan berkilau, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi terpesona.

"Wah~kau sudah bangun?"

Iris Ruby itu membulat sempurna saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara seorang gadis yang berada disampingnya.

"Uwaaaaaa..."pekik Halilintar sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur itu. Yaya yang mendengar pekikan Halilintar yang membahana hanya menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat.

"Berisik tahu?"renggut Yaya sambil membuang muka kesal. Harusnya yang dikatakan Halilintar padanya adalah 'terima kasih' bukannya berteriak.

"A-aku ada dimana?"tanya Halilintar tergagap sambil melebarkan pandangannya keseluruh gubuk ini.

Yup!gubuk kecil yang tidak terlalu banyak barang dan cukup sedarhana, dengan satu kasur kecil di bilik kecil yang ia tiduri. Halilintar mulai berfikir kenapa ia bisa ada disini?dan siapa gadis dihadapannya?dan apa ia tinggal sendirian?

"Hei!perkenalkan namaku Yaya Axella"ujar Yaya antusias, dan tanpa basa-basi menarik tangan kanan Halilintar untuk berjabat tangan. Halilintar yang melihat itu agak risih, karna ia sebagai pangeran jarang sekali berjabat tangan dengan seseorang, kecuali yang kastanya sama dengan dirinya.

"Halilintar Bartley!"jawab singkat Halilintar sambil menarik tangannya kasar, membuat Yaya bingung.

"Kamu sombong yah?!"ujar polos Yaya sambil berjalan keluar bilik itu, entah Halilintar tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan Yaya.

Halilintar hanya mendengus pasrah, seraya turun dari kasur itu dan berjalan keluar bilik dan mengikuti kemana Yaya pergi.

"Hahahaha..."Halilintar tersentak saat ia mendengar sebuah tawa yang tak asing ditelinganya di luar gubuk itu. Dengan berjalan mengangkat kakinya dengan pelan-pelan, Halilintar pergi menuju pintu luar gubuk itu.

"Iya, aku tahu Yaya"sekarang pupil Halilintar membulat, ia mengorek-ngorek telinganya takut ia tadi salah dengar. Tapi suara itu...suara...

"Memang siapa yang ada di dalam?"Halilintar semakin dibuat bingung, saat ia telah sampai dibibir pintu...ia melihat...melihat...i-itu kan...

"TAUFAN!"pekik Halilintar sampai yang bersangkutan terkejut, dan menoleh kearah suara, tiba-tiba seringaian terpatri dibibir pucat Taufan-orang yang tadi bicara didepan-

"Hah?Halilintar, kamu kenal Taufan?"tanya Yaya sambil memandang Halilintar yang mukanya sudah memucat, dan memandang Taufan yang sedang menyeringai lebar secara bergantian.

"Oh, maaf Yaya. Aku gak kenal orang aneh itu"ujar Taufan enteng membuat sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Halilintar.

"Ahahah...aku juga gak kenal dia.."ujar Halilintar sambil tertawa hambar, dan yang terdengar di telinga Yaya hanya sebuah tawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Trus kamu tahu nama Taufan dari mana?"tanya Yaya dengan tatapan meyelidik. Halilintar yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Tentu saja dari kain kotak kecil dibajunya itu"tunjuk Halilintar kearah baju Taufan yang ada sebuah kain kecil dengan jahitan berbentuk tulisan _Taufan Anschel_ terpatri cantik &rapih disitu.

"Hah...ya!aku kenal dia. Satu-satunya orang yang punya tampang Poker pace, dan ngaku sok hansem itu..."ujar Taufan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah Halilintar, Halilintar yang mendengar itu berusaha menahan amarahnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Iyah..aku kenal dia...orang yang kemaren memulai merusak acaraku dengan melempar Salad. ."ujar Halilintar sambil tersenyum, entah bagi Yaya itu adalah senyum maut. Taufan yang tidak terima, mendelik kearah Halilintar, dan Halilintar yang mulai naik pitam meluncurkan tatapan mautnya, hinga terjadilah perang dingin antara kedua pangeran keras kepala itu.

"Hahaa..terima kasih atas pujiannya.."

"Oh, dengan senang Hati "

Yaya yang melihat pertarungan sengit itu hanya memijit keningnya "Kalian bisa berhenti tidak?!"pekik Yaya sambil mencerai mereka dengan mendorong kedua pemuda itu dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Ughh...Yaya! dia yang memulai"ujar Taufan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Halilintar.

"Hei!awas kau!"geram Halilintar sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Taufan pun sedikit kepinggir dan membuat Yaya kerepotan "Tah!aku sudah meyingkir"ujar Taufan sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"kau-"

"BERISIK"

Suasana menjadi hening, dan sebuah Cahaya matahari yang ingin terbenam menampakan langit Jingga indahnya, yang menemani kesunyian sesaat itu. Awan Cumulus yang berubah menjadi warna jingga seakan melewati mereka dengan cepat, dan begitu juga dengan hari yang mulai gelap.

"Err...Yaya maafkan aku..."ujar Taufan merasa menyesal sambil menunduk.

"..."tidak ada perminta maafan apapun yang keluar dari bibir Halilintar.

"Sebentar lagi malam...apa kalian akan tetap diluar begitu?"tanya Yaya sambil berjalan masuk kegubuk itu.

"Eh!aku ingin pulang saja...aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian.."ujar Halilintar berjalan memasuki hutan yang mulai gelap.

"Taufan apa kau mau ikut kedalam?"tanya Yaya di pintu masuk. Taufan bimbang, ikut Halilintar?apa menginap di rumah Yaya?Taufan berpikir, hingga ia menyadari kalau ia laki-laki, masa iya, dia harus takut dengan kegelapan.

"Aku ikut Halilintar!"ujar Taufan mantap dan berjalan menuturi Halilintar sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Yaya.

"Semoga kalian tidak apa-apa karna di hutan ini ada..."bisik Yaya pelan sambil masuk kegubuk sederhananya.

* * *

"Halilintar!kau Yakin tidak apa-apa bila kita melewati hutan pada tengah malam?"tanya Taufan sambil menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, bersiaga agar tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jika kau ingin kembali kesana, silakan"tawar Halilintar tetap berjalan dengan tenang.

BRUK

Taufan hampir saja lari jika Halilintar tidak menahan tangannya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kaget karna ada suara aneh dibalik pohon pinus besar dihadapan mereka.

"Taufan!bagaimana jika kita periksa suara apa yang ada dibalik pohon itu!"ujar Halilintar berjalan kearah pohon itu sambil menegok kekanan dan kekiri takut ada sesuatu yang akan menyerangnya.

"Hehe..bagaimana jika kau saja yang pergi kesana "saran Taufan sambil berjalan mundur kebelakang.

KESREK KESREK

Tepat di belakang Taufan ada suara aneh, Taufan berusaha menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. _Ibu...aku belum siap mati!_ ujar Taufan dalam hati, ia berusaha memberanikan diri menenggok kearah belakangnya. Saat ia lihat ternyata hanya semak-semak.

"Fiyuuuh.."Taufan akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Itu hanya ranting pohon yang jatuh!"ujar Halilintar sambil menunjuk kearah balik pohon pinus itu.

"Err...sekarang kita sudah sampe mana?"tanya Taufan sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Entahlah..."ujar Halilintar enteng sambil terus berjalan kesembarang arah, Taufan yang mendengar itu hanya menganga lebar.

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu?!bukan kau yang menentukan arah jalannya?!"pekik Taufan frushtasi.

"Mana ku tahu!"ujar Halilintar bodo amat.

Taufan mendengus pasrah, dan menggunakan batu, ia menggores sedikit batang pohon pinus itu, untuk menandai jika mereka sudah melewati tempat ini. Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Halilintar!menurutmu Yaya itu bagaimana?"tanya Taufan tiba-tiba.

"Aku baru mengenalnya tadi sore!"jelas singkat Halilintar, dan Taufan hanya mangut-mangut ngerti.

Tiba-tiba mereka merasa aneh...tempat ini...Taufan dan Halilintar menggaruk tengkuk mereka serempak, _bukannya tempat ini, tempat yang tadi!_ batin mereka serempak.

"Hehe.."Taufan berusaha menertawakan pikirannya, kalau ini memang tempat yang tadi! pasti mereka dari tadi hanya memutari hutan ini!. Taufan berjalan kearah pohon pinus yang hampir mirip dengan pohon pinus yang tadi ia jumpai.

Taufan tercengang saat ia melihat tanda goresan yang ia gores di pohon yang sama...artinya mereka sedari tadi hanya berputar-putar di hutan ini!

"Halilintar!sepertinya kita hanya buang-buang waktu deh?.."tanya Taufan berjalan mundur mendekatkan punggungnya dan punggung Halilintar.

"Jadi kita hanya berputar-putar dihutan ini?"tanya balik Halilintar.

CIT CIT

Mereka tersentak dan hampir ingin berlari, tapi ternyata suara itu hanya suara Kalelawar yang sedang bertengger di batang pohon yang ada diatas mereka.

"Grrrrrhh..."Mereka terlonjak kaget karna samar-samar mereka mendengar suara yang berasal dibalik semak-semak, Halilintar yang mendengar itu menyenggol punggung Taufan sebagai tanda harus berhati-hati.

Seakan ada siluet hewan buas yang keluar dibalik semak-semak itu, terlalu kabur bagi mereka untuk melihat hewan apa itu? hanya siluetnya saja yang terlihat, karna sang rembulan tidak memberikan cahaya yang penuh kepada mereka.

"GRRRRHH..."suara itu mulai menjadi-jadi dan hewan itu mulai keluar dari semak-semak, dan menampakan bila ia sejenis...

"SERIGALA!"pekik mereka histeris sambil merapatkan punggung mereka, mencoba melindungi satu sama lain.

"Ibu...aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa aku akan mati dimakan serigala?"tanya Taufan berlagak seakan hanya ia yang ada disituasi ini.

"Tolong jangan lupakan aku!"ujar Halilintar sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Serigala itu mulai mendekat, dan Taufan tidak kehabisa ide, ia langsung mengambil sebuah batu yang sebesar telapak tangan, dan melemparnya kearah serigala itu, awalnya serigala itu terkejut tapi bukannya malah menjauh...serigala itu...

"Auuuuuuuuu..."malah memanggil kawanannya.

JTAK

Haliintar langsung menjitak Taufan atas sikapnya itu, dan serigala itu dan kawan-kawannya berjalan mengelilingi Halilintar dan Taufan, sekarang mereka telah dipojokan, dan tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi.

"Lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan!"bisik Halilintar sambil menyikut Taufan.

"Bila aku tahu akan jadinya begini...aku tidak akan melakukannya.."bisik Taufan sambil menyikut balik Halilintar.

Kerumunan serigala itu mendekat, semakin dekat, Halilintar dan Taufan hanya bisa memejamkan mata mereka, harusnya mereka menyikuti ajakan Yaya!dan sekarang mereka harus mati dengan cara yang tidak terhormat, ingatkan mereka bila mereka adalah pangeran dari kerajaan _The Bright Flash Royal_ dan _Kingdom Fierce Wind._ Mungkin ini akhirnya...kisah mereka mungkin akan diabadikan sebagai hal nista...sebelum...

"BIJOU, AHRON, ADIE!"teriak seseorang yang sedang berlari kearah Halilintar dan Taufan, mereka langsung membuka matanya dan mereka menganga lebar saat Yaya sedang melambai kearah mereka...dan ketiga ekor serigala langsung berlari kearah Yaya, Halilintar dan Taufan panik...

BRUK

ketiga serigala itu duduk diatas Yaya yang jatuh sambil mengelus-ngelus pipi Yaya yang merona. Taufan dan Halilintar hanya meganga melihat serigala itu begitu ramah pada Yaya, dan segerombolan serigala yang menggeremuni Halilintar dan Taufan langsung beralih menyerbu Yaya.

"Geli Bijou~"ujar Yaya sambil mengelus-elus serigala berwarna coklat dan hitam yang sangat antusias terhadap Yaya. Halilintar langsung menghampiri Yaya dan seokor serigala menggeram seperti memperingati Halilintar agar tidak menyakiti Yaya.

"Ahron...dia adalah temanku.."ujar Yaya lembut sambil menarik serigala berbulu putuh abu-abu kepelukannya. Taufan yang bingung menatap pakaian Yaya yang sedang memakai semacam jaket berwarna merah terang yang tidak memiliki lengan dan hanya tudungnya saja yang Yaya pake...seperti...

"Adie!apa kau sudah makan?"tanya Yaya khawatir pada serigala berbulu hitam putih yang sangat pendiam, tapi saat ditanya Yaya ia begitu ramah dan duduk dipangkuan Yaya.

"Yaya, mereka ini siapa?"tanya Taufan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Mereka keluargaku!dan aku sering disebut Si Kerudung Merah."

TBC OR DELETED?

* * *

A/N. aku mau jawab review nih~

 **frkstn :** makasih atas pujiannya~Yaku senang direview kak Frey~#namanyagitubukan?# makasih reviewnya~

 **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti :** kalau masalah itu akan diberitahu 2 chap kemudian btw makasih buat reviewnya

 **Meltavi011003 :** terima kasih atas sarannya...aku jadi bisa memperbaiki ff ku...makasi~

 **EruCute :** hehe...udah update kok^^makasih reviewnya~

 **Rampaging Snow :** hehe...moga-moga aja#digebukin# makasih reviewnya

 **Regietta580 :** hahahah...makasih sudah mau membaca ff ku^^ mungkin pertanyaan mu akan di jawab 2 chap lagi...makasih udah mau ngereview

 **blackcorrals :** wah~kak Corra hebat bisa nebak#acunginjempol# makasih kak udah mau mereview.

 **Thiafa :** Chap ini 2 kali lipat dari chap kemaren lho~makasih udah mereview

A/N : semuanya~makasih atas review fav&foll dll...aku sayang kalian~#ditampar  
tapi Yaku boleh nanya gak?kalian pilih 2 hari sekali up tapi word(s) sampai 1000, atau 1 minggu 3 kali word(s) dua kali-lipat, bisa aja lebih...hehehe...kalian pilih yang mana?mohon kritik dan sarannya~silakan mereview bila berkenan. Wah~sekarang sudah puasa nih~Yaku minta maaf yang se besar-besarnya pada readers T-T (maaf untuk non-muslim)


	4. Chapter 4

**Boboiboy belongs to(c) Animonsta studio**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur cepat, etc**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Kingdom, Hurt/Conform, Adventure, etc.**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

 **Happy Reading:**

 **I Hope You Like It.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kerajaan : **Royal Land Of Gold**

Sekarang kita beralih ke kerajaan yang samua aksesoris kerajaanya dilapisi Emas murni, kerajaan apa lagi selain kerajaan yang memiliki kedudukan yang sangat tinggi : _Royal Land Of Gold_. sekarang mari kita sorot di _Throne Room._

"Ayahanda! apa aku boleh pergi ke hutan mencari bunga yang dimaksud tabib untuk Ibunda?"mohon seorang pangeran kerajaan ini kepada yang mulia yang sedang duduk di singgasana dengan wibawanya.

"Gempa!ayah sudah menyirimkan para perajurit ke hutan sebelah Timur. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir.."ujar sang baginda menolak permohonan putra kesayangannya.

"Tapi kita perlu mencari ke hutan sebelah barat"mohon sang pangeran-Gempa-lagi kepada raja. Sang raja yang mendengar itu hanya memijit keningnya, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa bila putra kesayangannya menginginkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi..."

* * *

Sang mentari bersinar terang menerangi seluruh hutan lebat ini, dan semua burung-burung bersenandung ria menyambut datangnya pagi. Angin semilir membawa semua perasaan sedih dan menggantikannya dengan perasaan bahagia, para Tupai, burung, dan kelinci saling berpelukan dibawah mentari, dan...seorang gadis dengan kerudung Pink dan sebuah jaket berwarna merah sedang pergi kesuatu tempat didalam hutan.

BRAK

Dan semua perasaan bahagia itu lenyap saat pintu gubuk kecil dibuka secara paksa oleh seorang pemuda dengan Iris Ruby mengkilatnya yang menatap tajam seluruh pelosok hutan.

"Grrr...Taufan..."geram pemuda itu-Halilintar-dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang kusut dan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Hehehe...balas dendam~"ujar Taufan dibalik pohon sambil cekikikan geli, Halilintar yang merinding mendengar suara seseorang dibalik pohon itu diam-diam berjalan kearah pohon itu.

"Jadi kau disini!"seru Halilintar sambil menjewer telinga Taufan yang kian memerah.

"Awww...sa-sakit..."ringgis Taufan sambil memegang tangan Halilintar yang menjewernya.

"Hehhehe...tadi pagi!apa yang kau masukan dibajuku?"tanya Halilintar dengan tawa devilnya.

"Itu...BIJOU!"teriak Taufan saat ia melihat Yaya yang sedang menaiki serigala berbulu coklat hitam yang cukup besar, dan Taufan tahu itu serigala kesayangan Yaya, Bijou.

Halillintar melepas tangannya dari telinga Taufan dan berjalan menghampiri Yaya, dan Taufan masih memegangi telinganya yang sudah berubah warna, sang pangeran dari kerajaan _Kingdom Fierce Wind_ itu hanya merenggut sebal.

"Hai Bijou~"sambut Halilintar saat Yaya sudah turun dari atas serigala itu, Bijou yang melihat Halilintar langsung memeluk Haliintar dengan antusias, sambil sesekali menjilat pipi pucat Halilintar.

"Hahaha...kau tambah berat yah..."ujar Halilintar saat Bijou sudah diatas badannya sambil bermain-main dengan Halilintar. Sejak malam itu, Halilintar dan Bijou begitu akrab, Yaya yang melihat itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Taufan dan memberikan Taufan sebuah keranjang yang berisi buah-buahan segar.

"Ini apa?!"tanya Taufan sok bodoh, padahal ia tahu bila itu keranjang yang berisikan buah.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri!"ujar Yaya sambil berjalan masuk kegubuk itu, Taufan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hei!Halilintar!"seru Taufan dan berjalan kearah Halilintar, dan keranjang tadi ia taruh didekat pohon.

"Iya apa?"tanya Halilintar sambil duduk dan mengelus Bijou yang ada dipangkuannya...

"Akan lebih baik bila kita pulang sekarang!aku takut, bila kita berlama-lama disini nanti keburu malam, lagi pula aku takut nanti masing-masing dari kerajaan kita akan khawatir dan mencari kita!"ujar Taufan sambil duduk di samping Halilintar.

"Apa tidak kita tunggu besok saja?"tanya Halilintar. Bijou yang ada dipangkuannya merasa sedih jika Halilintar pergi.

"Lalu...kau melupakan tentang kerajaan mu?"tanya balik Taufan sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya ketanah.

* * *

Pemuda itu-Gempa- sedang berjalan sambil memegang busurnya. Dari tadi Gempa sudah memutari hutan ini, mungkin sudah lebih dari dua jam ia mencari bunga yang rumornya bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit, saat mendengar itu Gempa sangan berantusias ingin mencari bunga itu demi menyembuhkan ibundanya.

Yup!ibundanya menyalami penyakit yang sungguh kronis, dan sudah banyak tabib yang dibawa ke kerajaan, tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa menyembuhkan Ibundanya. Hingga seorang tabib menceritakan tentang legenda sebuah bunga yang hanya ada satu didunia, dan bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit.

"Sampai kapan aku harus mengitari hutan ini..."eluh Gempa sambil menendang sebuah batu kerikil yang tak bersalah.

TUK

"Akh.."Gempa tersentak saat ia mendengar suara seseorang dibalik semak-semak yang ada dihadapannya, mungkin itu salahnya karna menendang batu kearah sana, mana ia tahu kalau ada orang disana.

Seorang gadis dengan kunciran dua keluar dari semak-semak itu, sambil merenggut sebal pada orang yang melempar batu kearahnya.

"Siapa sih, yang melempar batu ini?!"tanya gadis itu, dan tak sengaja ia melihat Gempa yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hei!bocah bodoh, kau tahu siapa aku?!berani-beraninya kau melempar batu pada seorang putri cantik sepertiku!"Gempa yang mendengar itu hanya menunjukan tampang 'Krik..krik..' pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Kalau kau memang seorang putri!apa yang kau lakukan dihutan ini?"tanya Gempa, gadis yang dihadapannya hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa urusannya denganmu!"teriak gadis itu sambil memalingkan wajah kesal. Gempa yang melihat itu hanya mendesah, sebenarnya itu memang salahnya, jadi ia harus meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku..."ujar Gempa sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Hei!pemuda sombong!aku belum memaafkanmu!"ujar gadis itu lantang sambil menarik tangan Gempa.

"Hei!aku punya nama!namaku Gempa Immanuel!"ujar Gempa sambil menarik tangannya. Gadis itu malah menaikan satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak bertanya namamu!"ujar gadis itu sambil mencibir Gempa, _apa-apaan gadis ini!_ batin Gempa frushtasi.

"Ying Ahelia!"ujar gadis itu-Ying-sambil mendengus sombong. Gempa yang mendengar nama gadis itu Sweatdrop, nama gadis itu bisa dibilang campur aduk, antara bahasa Cina dan Ibrani.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu Ying!jadi aku boleh pergi?!"tanya Gempa, ia sudah banyak membuang waktu berbicara dengan Ying.

"Hei!sedang apa kau ke hutan ini?!"tanya balik Ying sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu"ujar Gempa sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku!"seru Ying kesal.

"Liakada!bunga Liakada!"Ying tersentak saat ia tahu Gempa ingin mencari bunga itu...oh, tidak matilah Ying...tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam imajiner muncul dikepala Ying, dan sebuah seringaian muncul dibibir pucat Ying.

"Si kerudung merah...ya, dia yang menyembunyikannya...dan ingin menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri..."ujar Ying sambil berlagak dramatis.

"Si kerudung merah?"tanya Gempa sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya...dia itu orangnya jahat!dan dia memiliki pasukan serigala untuk memangsa siapa saja yang ingin menggambil bunga itu..."ujar Ying sambil menebar aura horor dan memegang kedua pundak Gempa dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba. Gempa yang mendengar itu langsung terbawa suasana.

"Kau harus berhati-hati!saranku, kau tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari bunga itu!"ujar Ying sambil menaikan kedua bahunya.

"Tapi itu demi ibuku..."ujar Gempa lirih sambil menunduk.

"Hah...tapi aku tidak tanggung yah~"ujar Ying langsung berjalan pergi.

"Tetap berhati-hati...dengan si kerudung merah...dia itu penyihir yang berbahaya.."Gempa yang mendengar itu merasa kupingnya panas, apa-apaan si kerudung merah itu, dengan egois dia tidak ingin berbagi dengan orang lain!Gempa mulai geram..

"Dimana tempat si kerudung merah itu?"tanya Gempa pada Ying yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Di tengah-tengah hutan..."ujar Ying sambil memunggungi Gempa, saat Ying berbalik, ia tidak melihat Gempa yang ada ditempatnya lagi, sebuah seringaian terpatri cantik dibibir Ying.

* * *

"Yaya kita ingin pulang..."ujar Taufan dengan senyum khas nya pada Yaya, Yaya yang melihat itu terlihat begitu sedih.

"Kenapa cepat sekali kalian pulangnya?"tanya Yaya sambil menunduk, dibawahnya terdapat tiga serigala yang sedang menatap sedih Halilintar dan Taufan, apalagi Bijou yang sangat sedih ditinggal Halilintar.

"Oh, aku akan kembali lagi Bijou!"ujar Halilintar sambil memeluk erat serigala coklat hitam itu.

"Bagaimana bila aku antar kalian kedepan hutan!"saran Yaya sambil tersenyum, terlihat Bijou sangat senang dan mendorong Halilintar agar menaiki tubuhnya. Halilintar yang melihat itu tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak bulu Bijou dengan lembut.

"Hahaa...Ahron, kau antar Taufan yah?"tadinya tidak ada reaksi dari serigala berbulu putih abu-abu itu, tapi tak disangka saat Taufan mengelus Ahron, serigala itu begitu senang dan menjilat pipi Taufan lembut.

"Hahaha...geli Ahron...Yaya!apa mereka bersaudara?"tanya Taufan sambil mengelus-elus Ahron.

"Ya!mereka saudara Kembar Lima!"Halilintar dan Taufan tersentak, mereka bingung, kemana 2 saudara yang lain...

"Muriel dan Tyre...mereka sedang sakit, tadi pagi aku menjenguk mereka!"ujar Yaya sambil mengelus Adie dengan lembut, hingga serigala itu tertidur.

"Wah...semua nama serigala ini memakai nama manusia?"tanya Taufan bangkit dan menaiki Ahron.

"Yup!bisa dibilang begitu!"ujar Yaya sambil membangunkan Adie dan menaikinya.

"Ayo kita pergi!"ujar Yaya sambil menaiki Adie, Taufan yang menaiki Ahron, dan Halilintar yang menaiki Bijou.

Mereka terus berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang, hingga mereka telah sampai didepan hutan, yang terdapat kuda Halilintar dan Taufan. Bijou dengan sedih, mengelus-elus Halilintar sambil mendengkur lembut.

"Iya, iya...kalau ada waktu aku akan kesini!"ujar Halilintar sambil memeluk Bijou, Yaya yang melihat itu benar-benar kasihan dan menghampiri mereka.

Yaya menyender dipohon dan memakai tudung merahnya karna sudah siang dan panas. Ia tersenyum melihat Bijou yang ingin ikut dengan Halilintar, dan ia melihat Taufan yang sedang bermain dengan Ahron...lalu senyum manis terukir dibibir merah muda menkilat miliknya.

SUB

Iris Hazel itu membulat karna sebuah panah tepat di atas kepalanya menyangkut di tudung merahnya, Halilintar dan Taufan tercengang, Yaya masih diam dan tak bergerak dan Yaya merasakan kerudung pinknya sedikit tersoek.

"Hai!kerudung merah!"tiba-tiba Gempa datang dan sedang memegang sebuah busur.

"Hei!siapa kau!?"teriak Taufan sambil mengeluarkan busurnya.

"Namaku Gempa Immanuel!"ujar Gempa sambil menyiapkan anak panah nya. Taufan yang melihat itu berkeringat dingin, Halilintar menyuruh Bijou, Ahron, dan Adie bersembunyi.

"Hah..."Yaya mendengus dan menarik anak panah itu dari tudung merahnya yang sudah sobek.

"Yaya Axella..."ujar Yaya datar sambil menarik anak panah itu. Dari manik Hazelnya tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut.

"Berikan bunga itu..."ujar Gempa sambil menarik anak panahnya.

Taufan yang naik pitam pun angkat bicara "Hei!kau kira kita jual bunga!?"ujar dan tanya Taufan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gempa.

"Sang kerudung merah yang egois!"seru Gempa sambil berusaha membidik Yaya.

"Katakan!dimana kau sembunyikan bunga Liakada itu!"ujar Gempa sambil berteriak lantang. Dalam hati kecilnya sebenarnya Gempa tak ingin hal ini terjadi, tapi ia berpikir dua kali tentang Ibundanya yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongannya.

"Aku tak memiliki bunga itu..."ujar Yaya sambil menunduk dalam, Halilintar yang melihat itu menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ku tanya se-"ucapan Gempa terpotong saat.

"Ais!ku bilang kita harus mencari mereka!"terdengar suara teriakan lantang dari balik pepohonan, Yaya, Gempa, Halilintar, dan Taufan hanya memandang aneh kearah suara itu.

"Blaze!berhentilah menarik-narik ku!arrggh...iya, iya...tapi lepaskan tanganmu!"terdengar suara lain yang ada disana, mereka yang sedang dalam masa tegang, langsung berubah menjadi bingung.

"Kalau kau masih tidur!aku akan membuangmu ke empang terdekat!"ujar salah satu suara sambil merenggut sebal.

"Kyaaaa!tolong jangan tarik kerah bajuku!"mereka yang mendengar itu malah cengo mendengar pertempuran aneh dibalik pohon besar itu.

"Engh!"akhirnya keluarlah dua orang pemuda yang satu berIris Jingga, yang satu lagi berIris Biru Laut. Kedua pemuda itu keluar dengan si Jingga yang sedang meyeret si Biru.

"Hah!Blaze!"teriak Taufan membahana sambil berlari kearah kedua pemuda itu!

"Wah Taufan!"ujar Blaze sambil melepas tangan dari dari kerah baju pemuda biru itu, dan nasib buruk pemuda itu oleng dan jatuh dengan muka yang pertama kali terbentur rerumputan.

"Blaze..."geram pemuda biru itu bangkit dan mengusap-ngusap mukanya yang kotor penuh tanah.

"Wah~apa kabar Blaze!"

"Wah~apa kabar Taufan!"

Kedua pemuda Hyperactive itu saling berjabat tangan dan berpelukan. Gempa yang melihat itu mengkerutkan alisnya, Halilintar hanya menepuk jidatnya, Yaya yang melihat itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Perkenalkan!ini Ais Ahaziah!"ujar Blaze sambil menarik pemuda biru itu-Ais-sambil tersenyum kearah Taufan.

"Wah~dari kerajaan mana dia?"akhirnya Taufan dan Blaze saling mengobrol, dan melupakan Gempa, Halilintar, dan, Yaya.

"Arrgghh...kembali ke topik!dimana bunga itu?!"tanya Gempa frushtasi.

"Aku bilang aku tidak tahu!lagipula kenapa kau menanyakan bunga itu padaku!?"ujar Yaya sedikit kesal, karna Gempa terus mendesaknya.

"Hahaha...iya kemaren aku lihat disana!"semua menatap Taufan yang sedang tertawa lepas sambil memukul-mukul tanah tak bersalah.

"Wah~ada tamu disini!"-?

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yaku mau jawab review dulu yah~

 **blackcorrals** : iyah...selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa^^makasih reviewnya kak Corra~

 **Regietta580** : iyah...itu emang Yaku ambil dari review kamu...tapi Yaku minta pendapat dulu dengan readers yang lain~makasih reviewnya^^

 **Meltavi011003** : terimakasih atas semangatnya^^marhaban ya ramadhan^^makasih reviewnya~

 **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti** : hehe...sebenernya Yaya bukan manusia serigala...nanti aku bakal jelasin di Chapter...eehh...berapa yah...mungkin kalau membahas Yaya 3 Chapter lagi~makasih reviewnya~

 **EruCute03** : iyah...aku yang nulisnya juga bingung#garukkepala# makasih reviewnya~

 **frkstn** : oohh...kak Frei pake "i", aku juga suka pertengkaran mereka, itu karna gak bakal ada ujungnya~hehe...makasih reviewnya~

 **Rampaging Snow** : iya...Yaya memang si kerudung merah...hehe...makasih reviewnya~

 **Thiafa** : sebenarnya Halilintar dan Taufan udah lama bertemu...mereka sering bertemu di acara kerajaan, dan mereka udah kenal lama^^makasih reviewnya~

 **RaGeness2201** : ini udah muncul sesuai keinginan kak Geral^^makasih atas reviewnya~

A/N : wah~Yaku senang atas Review kalian~terima kasih atas saran dan kritiknya~berhubung Yaku hari Kamis sudah melanjutkan aktifitas bersekolah, Yaku sekolah dari pagi sampai sore...mungkin hanya dapat 3 jam dalam sehari membuka ff...jadi Yaku bingung!tapi gak papah kok Yaku akan usahakan membuat ff dengan waktu singkat!makasih reviewnya, Yaku sayang kalian#digampar

Silakan mereview bila berkenan!


End file.
